Atemporel
by shakes kinder pinguy
Summary: Le temps est une chose bizarre, surtout lorsqu'on vit entre deux mondes. [one-shot]


**Atemporel**

Scribouilleuse : Shakes Kinder Pinguy (membre du Wolfram Support Action Club : adhérez ! )  
Couple : YuuWolf. La vérité vaincra !  
Genre : Une chimère d'angst et de fluff, le flangst. Si, si.  
Rating : G  
Avertissements : **Spoilers **jusqu'aux épisodes 20 et quelques.  
Disclaimer : KKM n'est pas à moi. Wolf devrait l'être, je le traiterais bien mieux qu'eux. Et je prendrais Yuuri pour pas que Wolf chéri soit triste.

Note : Encore un titre bidon ! Et en un mot, t'as vu, Meanne ? o

**¤¤¤**

Yuuri ferma la porte de son bureau et marcha sans se presser le long du couloir éclairé par la lumière un peu fantastique des torches. Arrivé devant la porte du bureau de Günther, il frappa avant de passer la tête dans l'entrebâillement.

− Günther ?

− Votre Majesté ! lança immédiatement l'homme d'un ton extatique.

Il reposa sa plume et se leva.

− J'étais justement en train de relater vos exploits à la réserve de dragons ! Voulez-vous…

− Je lirai tout ça quand tu auras terminé, Günther, dit fermement Yuuri. Je ne doute pas que tu fais un excellent travail sur mes… Mémoires.

− Je fais de mon mieux pour que le règne de Sa Majesté reste à jamais dans les esprits !

− Merci Günther. Je suis venu te dire bonne nuit, je vais me coucher…

Yuuri lui disait bonne nuit tous les soirs, mais Günther se confondit en remerciements comme si c'était un honneur particulier avant de souhaiter à son roi des rêves de gloire et de longue postérité.

Yuuri referma la porte presque avec du regret. Ces derniers temps, depuis que Yuuri n'avait plus tant besoin d'un guide constamment, Günther était toujours enfermé dans son bureau, travaillant "à la gloire du Maou", fin de citation. La présence enthousiaste, parfois un peu pressante, mais utile du conseiller lui manquait.

En fait le château était trop calme dernièrement.

Yuuri longea les couloirs lentement, pensif, un peu mélancolique.

On n'entendait plus d'explosion sporadique du côté du laboratoire d'Anissina.

Depuis qu'elle avait épousé Gwendal – Yuuri se demandait _encore_ comment c'était arrivé, un matin la rousse avait annoncé qu'elle avait demandé le fils aîné de Cherie en mariage et que la date était fixée au mois prochain. Gwendal avait-il seulement eu le choix ? – les von Walde passaient beaucoup de temps sur les terres que Gwendal avait à la campagne, surtout maintenant qu'Anissina était enceinte.

Conrad disparaissait régulièrement également, jamais longtemps, mais assez pour que Yuuri se pose des questions, jusqu'à ce qu'un commentaire d'un soldat de la garde personnelle de Conrad l'éclaire involontairement.  
Apparemment la patience de Yozak avait été récompensée et, avec la baisse d'inquiétude du châtain pour Yuuri qui s'habituait à son monde, le roux était passé à l'attaque avec succès. Ce qui après demande de traduction, avait rendu Yuuri écarlate un bout de temps à chaque fois qu'il était en compagnie des deux hommes.

Quant à Greta, sa chère Greta…

Yuuri s'appuya dans l'encadrement de la porte de la nursery, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Wolfram ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Le petit Louis à moitié endormi sur les genoux, il lisait à voix basse l'une des histoires que Greta écoutait déjà avec attention à son époque. Lorsque le bébé succomba à la voix du blond et ferma complètement les yeux, Wolfram referma doucement le livre et le posa à côté avant de relever la tête. Il se figea en apercevant Yuuri et, une rougeur aux joues d'embarras et de mécontentement, fit semblant de ne pas du tout être surpris.

− Comment se fait-il que le petit ne dorme pas encore ? demanda Yuuri à voix basse.

− Il pleurait.

− Greta a dit qu'il fallait le laisser faire et attendre qu'il se rendorme.

Wolfram lui lança un regard de défi, ses bras se resserrèrent d'un geste protecteur autour du bébé. Greta et Mark étaient partis quelques jours tous les deux, laissant Louis avec eux, ainsi que des dizaines d'instructions. Une chose était sûre, ils retrouveraient un bébé pourri gâté.

− Il faisait trop de bruit, répliqua Wolfram d'un ton hautain.

Le sourire de Yuuri s'accentua un peu ; il en profitait, sachant parfaitement que Wolfram était complètement inoffensif avec un bébé endormi sur les genoux.

− Quand est-ce que ta famille arrive ? demanda le blond pour détourner le sujet.

− La semaine prochaine, tu le sais, répondit Yuuri.

Il ne remercierait jamais assez le fait que le temps s'écoulait si lentement sur Terre par rapport à ici – en fait à la même vitesse que les Mazokus vieillissaient – il n'aurait pas supporté de voir ses parents et son frère prendre de l'âge sans lui. Même si ça créait un énorme décalage entre eux. Sa famille se comportait avec lui comme s'il venait tout juste d'avoir 18 ans, alors qu'ici il avait vécu 20 ans de plus, ou presque.

Jouer le rôle de l'enfant et du petit frère était difficile quand on était à la tête d'un royaume depuis deux dizaines d'années. Yuuri était toujours heureux lorsqu'ils lui rendaient visite mais… il était également soulagé de les voir repartir.

− Maman sera ravie de rencontrer son arrière petit fils, dit Yuuri. Greta n'était même pas encore mariée avec Mark, la dernière fois qu'elle est venue. Ils venaient à peine de se fiancer, non ?

Wolfram hocha la tête et Yuuri se rapprocha.

− Tu te souviens quand Greta était petite ? fit-il.

− Greta était déjà grande quand tu l'as adoptée.

− Je sais mais… Se dire qu'elle est mariée, qu'elle a un bébé… Ça nous fait prendre un coup de vieux, hein ?

Wolfram le regarda sans rien dire et Yuuri ajouta un peu faiblement :

− Parfois je me dis qu'avant que je m'en rende compte elle sera toute ridée.

− Tu commences à comprendre pourquoi les Mazokus n'aiment pas fréquenter les humains.

− Hein ?

Wolfram baissa les yeux sur le bébé.

− Les humains vivent comme des lucioles, pour un Mazoku. Une nuit avant de s'éteindre. Quand Greta mourra, Louis sera encore un enfant et Mark se retrouvera tout seul, et c'est eux, c'est nous qui resterons, nous qui souffrirons. Et c'est pour ça que je maintiendrai toujours qu'il n'y a rien de bon pour les Mazokus à se mêler aux humains. Les humains peuvent nous blesser beaucoup trop facilement.

Le discours de Wolfram serra douloureusement le cœur à Yuuri, le laissant complètement désemparé. C'était vrai, quand il avait adopté Greta il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Bien sûr ça n'aurait rien changé, mais… il ne s'était jamais dit qu'elle pourrait grandir, se marier, avoir des enfants. Mourir. Alors que lui resterait jeune pour ce qui semblait être l'éternité.

− Les choses changent tellement vite, murmura-t-il sans le vouloir.

Rien ne restait pour toujours. Pourtant, cela semblait seulement hier encore qu'il partait dans une quête insensée suivi des autres, toujours, que Wolfram lisait des histoires à Greta comme à Louis aujourd'hui…

− Marrions-nous.

Yuuri se figea, pris de court part ses propres paroles, cherchant en lui la panique et l'incrédulité de les avoir prononcés, ne trouvant que calme et détermination.

Il n'y eut pas de cris de joie, pas d'excitation subite, que ce soit bonheur ou colère sur le visage de Wolfram. Le blond avait une expression tellement neutre que Yuuri se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé avoir prononcé ces mots.

Wolfram se leva, déposa doucement Louis dans son berceau-qui-se-balance-tout-seul-kun et se tourna vers Yuuri.

− Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

Yuuri fut pris de court pour la seconde fois.

− Euh… Eh bien…

− Je suis là, Yuuri, dit Wolfram. J'ai toujours été à tes côtés et il n'y a pas de raison que ça change. Je n'ai pas envie que tu m'épouses à cause d'une peur passagère d'être seul.

Il y avait une pointe d'accusation blessée dans le regard de Wolfram et Yuuri se sentit mortifié. Il n'aurait vraiment pas pu choisir pire moment pour honorer les désirs du blond…

Louis s'agita dans son berceau et Wolfram se tourna de nouveau vers lui pour s'assurer qu'il ne se réveillerait pas. Sans vraiment réfléchir, Yuuri vient placer les bras autour de la taille de Wolfram pour le serrer doucement contre lui, une excuse silencieuse. Le corps tendu du blond finit par accepter l'étreinte et Wolfram s'appuya contre lui sans rien dire.

Yuuri referait sa demande, avec plus de diplomatie, dans un cadre mieux choisi, pour que Wolfram ne pense pas que ce n'était pas sincère. Et puis ils adopteraient des dizaines d'enfants, humains et mazokus, qu'ils élèveraient ensemble.

Et pour toute l'éternité que durerait leur vie, Wolfram leur lirait des histoires et Yuuri viendrait les écouter clandestinement.

Un petit sourire aux lèvres, apaisé, il posa la tête contre celle de Wolfram et ferma les yeux.

Fin.

Dimanche 15 mai 2005 – (Minuit – une heure et demi du matin)

Shakes : En principe ils ont pas le droit à ce genre de fic avant au moins une centaines de pages d'angst. Je suis faible, faible…


End file.
